Snogging Victoire
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: A quelques minutes de retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième année, Victoire Weasley-Delacour est surprise par Teddy Lupin, son meilleur ami. Il vient lui parler de leur dernière rencontre... celle où ils ont fait l'amour.


Le Poudlard Express, tel un fier dragon de fer et de vapeur, projetait son ombre majestueuse sur les dizaines de familles entassées sur le quai, dans de chaleureux « au revoir » et des recommandations de dernière minute avant la reprise de l'année scolaire. Les anciens retrouvaient avec un plaisir immense leurs bons amis, riant et s'étreignant avant de monter dans le train, parfois même sans un seul mot pour leurs parents médusés, tandis que certains tous petits enfants semblaient terrifiés à l'idée de quitter pour la première fois et pour aussi longtemps le domicile familial malgré les mots, qui se voulaient rassurants, des parents, et parfois même des grands frères et des grandes sœurs.

Pour ma part, j'entrais en septième année à Poudlard, et si le stress de la première fois m'avait depuis longtemps abandonnée, je réalisai maintenant que cette année serait sans aucun doute la plus dure de toutes. A cause des ASPIC, bien sûr, mais aussi parce que cette année serait la dernière et, ayant vécu tant de belles choses dans cette école, ce bon vieux Poudlard me manquerait indubitablement lorsque je devrais le quitter. Néanmoins, il me restait une année à y vivre, et il serait de mon ressort d'en faire également la plus merveilleuse de toutes.

Si je n'étais pas anxieuse à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard - ou, dans mon cas précis, d'y retourner - c'était loin d'être le cas pour ma mère qui frémissait littéralement d'inquiétude. Tous les ans, elle ressortait inlassablement le même discours.

- Et surtout, chérie, quand tu arrives, n'oublie pas de nous envoyer…

- … Artemis pour prévenir que nous sommes arrivés, bien à l'abri dans nos dortoirs et que nous ne somment pas tombés dans une faille spatio-temporelle, oui maman, je sais.

- Et veille bien sur ta sœur, et sur ton frère.

- Chérie, elle passe ses ASPIC, elle ne va pas passer son temps à jouer la nourrice !

- Merci, papa.

- Et puis, Dominique entre en cinquième année et Louis en deuxième, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas les lieux.

Il prit ma mère dans ses bras et murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, chérie.

Cela m'impressionnait toujours de constater qu'après toutes ces années, mes parents étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. De mon côté, c'était plutôt le désert. Enfin… depuis quelques jours, c'était d'ailleurs plus un champ de bataille qu'autre chose… Ce qui me réjouissait d'autant plus de retourner à Poudlard : Teddy Lupin n'y serait pas, et c'était aussi bien.

Mes parents se séparèrent et m'étreignirent chacun leur tour. Plus elle vieillissait, plus ma mère agissait comme grand-mère Molly - mais il était hors de question que je le lui dise, ou je risquerais une décapitation immédiate et sans préavis.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, nous sommes fiers de toi, Victoire. Ne te mets pas trop la pression.

- Je ne me mets pas la pression, papa !

Mais c'était un mensonge, et il le savait. J'avais toujours cherché l'excellence. Pas pour le plaisir d'écraser les autres, non, mais plus par défi personnel. Lorsque vous vous appelez « Weasley-Delacour », les gens attendent beaucoup de vous. Et si vous échouez à relever ce défi tacite qui vous a été lancé, vous devenez bien vite la cible de nombreux quolibets. Et moi, voyez-vous, j'avais ma petite fierté qui me poussait à travailler d'arrache-pied afin de surpasser mes camarades et même, pourquoi pas, de pulvériser les records ahurissants aux ASPIC que ma tante Hermione avait établi dix-huit ans auparavant.

- Nous allons tenter de retrouver Dominique et Louis maintenant. Passe une excellente année, Victoire.

- Maman, c'est pas comme si je ne revenais pas à Noël.

- Bon eh bien, à Noël alors.

- Oh, bonjour, Teddy.

- Papa, mon nom à moi c'est « Victoire », tu te rappelles de ça ?

Puis, une connexion s'établit dans mon cerveau.

- Teddy ?

Je me retournai alors, anxieuse, et, ô Lord, horreur et damnation : Teddy Lupin, cheveux bleus et visage pâle, se tenait juste devant moi.

Et avant que je ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit, mes parents s'étaient éloignés, murmurant un « On va vous laisser seuls » beaucoup trop lourd de sous-entendus. Il ne me restait alors plus que deux solutions : piétiner le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et m'enfuir loin de Teddy, de préférence en courant et bien évidemment sans prononcer le moindre mot, ou alors tenter de coller un sourire sur mes lèvres en lançant un « Hey Teddy, comment ça va ? » - tout en étant fortement consciente que si ma dignité s'en trouverait dans un premier temps, sinon ragaillardie, au moins inchangée, elle finirait probablement par être piétinée avant même la fin de notre conversation qui, à n'en pas douter, serait brève.

Ces deux options évaluées, et tandis que la première me semblait la plus souhaitable, Teddy ouvrit la bouche. Et un son en sortit. Teddy était venu me parler. De la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, probablement. Je tentai alors de remonter les bretelles de ma fierté et forçai un sourire à s'afficher sur mon visage.

- Ca va ?

- Euh… oui… Je suppose.

Oh mais quelle brillante manière de commencer une conversation ! Victoire, un point pour l'entité supérieure qui s'acharne sur toi et doit bien rire à te voir ainsi.

Mais je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à être nerveuse : Teddy balançait ses bras, une caractéristique que, disait-on, il tenait de sa défunte mère et qui signifiait un trouble significatif chez eux.

- Inquiète pour les ASPIC ?

- Euh… oui, j'imagine.

- Ce bon vieux Poudlard va me manquer.

- Ah…

Ma dignité venait juste de prendre une pelle et de s'enterrer très profondément sous le Quai 9 ¾.

- Tu sembles nerveuse.

Pas nerveuse, non. Morte de honte, ça serait plutôt ça. Et ridicule aussi. Bien évidemment.

- Ecoute…

Nous avions parlé en même temps, et gêné, il me sourit faiblement et m'encouragea à parler.

- Non… Vas-y toi, murmurai-je.

- C'est délicat.

Je m'en doutais bien, Teddy.

- Je voudrais bien qu'on… qu'on parle de… la dernière fois.

- Oui… Cela me semble indiqué.

Doux euphémisme, Victoire Weasley-Delacour. Lorsque, à une fête d'anniversaire, vous vous saoulez au point de vous envoyer en l'air avec votre meilleur ami, le dialogue semble bien plus qu'indiqué.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment… aborder le sujet.

Je ne pus même pas tenter un faux sourire d'encouragement puisque tout ce que j'avais envie de faire était de pleurer, de m'enterrer ou de m'enfuir - voire les trois à la fois : j'avais vraiment très honte.

Mais je me contentai de prendre une profonde inspiration - come on, come on Victoire, tu peux le faire - et j'hasardai, la voix tremblante :

- Peut-être… Peut-être devrais-je commencer par… te présenter mes excuses ?

Teddy fronça les sourcils dans un geste d'interrogation.

- Je veux dire… C'est un peu de ma faute si c'est arrivé, non ?

En réalité, ce n'était pas un peu de ma faute. C'était ENTIEREMENT de ma faute. Le fait est que j'avais grandi avec Teddy. Nous avions pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Il semblerait que grand-mère Molly n'aie pas d'autre but dans la vie que celui de recueillir tous les orphelins de la terre. Elle insistait si souvent pour que Teddy vienne passer quelques jours au Terrier qu'Andromeda, sa propre grand-mère, avait fini par demander en riant si Teddy était le fils caché d'un des enfants Weasley.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvenais, Teddy avait toujours… disons, « trainé dans le coin. » Il s'appelait Lupin mais aurait pu porter le nom de Weasley. Il m'avait vue grandir, puisqu'il était né un an et des poussières avant moi. Il avait même été pendant quelques temps mon unique « cousin », puisque j'étais la première petite-fille de Molly et Arthur. Je l'avais toujours beaucoup apprécié. A quelle moment m'étais-je rendu compte que j'étais en fait amoureuse de celui que j'avais, petit à petit, fini par considérer comme mon meilleur ami ? Je ne savais plus exactement. Surement au moment où il avait commencé à sortir avec Amanda Gordon, alors que j'étais en cinquième année. En tout cas, ma seule certitude, c'était que cela me rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et jalouse de le voir avec Amanda Gordon. Et mal à l'aise. Et jalouse.

Mais je n'avais rien dit. Lorsque nous étions encore enfant, juste avant qu'il n'entre pour la première fois à Poudlard, Teddy m'avait une fois confié que j'étais, d'une certaine manière, « la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. » Les grands frères ne sont pas amoureux des petites sœurs. J'avais refoulé ça. J'étais même moi-même sortie avec deux ou trois garçons. Mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment duré. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils m'embrassaient, je pensais à Teddy. Et à mes parents. Lorsque l'on a grandit dans un foyer où le couple s'aime autant, l'on développe soi-même un certain idéal. Celui de n'agir que selon son cœur. Toujours. De ne jamais céder à la facilité des relations superficielles.

Deux semaines auparavant, Ruby Hartigue avait donné une grande fête pour son anniversaire. Ses parents étaient en vacances, leur énorme manoir était à elle toute seule et elle avait invité beaucoup de ses camarades de Poudlard à venir fêter son dix-septième anniversaire. Même ceux qu'elle ne fréquentait pas - et j'en savais quelque chose. Surement une tactique pour se faire bien voir à l'école. C'était quelque chose que j'étais personnellement incapable de comprendre. Et que je ne comprendrai surement jamais. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils à ce point accorder de l'importance aux apparences ? Mon père avait été défiguré, à la guerre disait-on, il était loin d'être le plus bel homme sur terre, et pourtant, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur père au monde.

Teddy et Amanda avaient été invités à la fête de Ruby Hartigue, eux aussi. Amanda semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle, mais Teddy s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Alors nous avions fait ce que nous savions faire de mieux : nous nous étions isolés tous les deux dans un coin du vaste parc du manoir de la famille Hartigue, et nous avions parlé, pendant des heures. Comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Sauf que ce jour là, une troisième inconnue était entrée dans l'équation : l'alcool.

Il avait coulé à flots, tout le monde en avait bu, et si je n'étais moi-même pas coutumière de la chose, j'avais décidé que, pour une fois, je ne serais pas « Victoire Weasley, la fille coincée qui ne s'amusait jamais. » Alors Teddy et moi avions partagé une bouteille, puis deux, puis trois. Puis j'avais arrêté de compter.

Nous nous étions allongés côte à côte dans l'herbe, buvant et regardant les étoiles. La nuit était magnifique, et pas un seul nuage n'était venu obscurcir le ciel.

- Ca m'a manqué, Vicky, avait-il finit par dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a manqué ? Et arrête de m'appeler Vicky, ça fait au moins dix ans que je te dis que j'ai horreur de ça.

Je me sentais détendue, une douce chaleur flottant dans mon corps, un sourire probablement très niais sur les lèvres.

- Passer du temps avec toi. C'est ça qui m'a manqué. Et tu sais que j'adore t'appeler Vicky et que je n'arrêterai sûrement jamais, alors arrête de me répéter que tu détestes ça parce que ça ne changera jamais rien.

- Moi aussi, ça m'avait manqué, confessai-je. Tu dis que tu m'appelleras toujours Vicky ; tu crois qu'on restera toujours amis ?

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire croire le contraire ?

- Je sais pas… C'est long, « toujours. » Peut-être qu'on se disputera et qu'on se parlera plus jamais. On en sait rien.

- Et pourquoi on se disputerait, hein ? On est les meilleurs amis, nan ?

- Ouais…

J'avais du sembler amère. Parce que Teddy s'était relevé sur son coude, et, les sourcils froncés, il avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens.

- Il y a un truc qui va pas ?

- Nan… avais-je murmuré en détournant la tête.

- Je le sais quand quelque chose ne va pas chez toi, alors ravale ton mensonge.

- C'est juste que… T'es sorti de Poudlard, tu vas travailler, t'auras plus de temps pour moi. De mon côté, je vais passer mes ASPIC à la fin de l'année, et après je vais devoir trouver un travail aussi. La vie active, tout ça. On aura plus de temps. Regarde mon père et Tristan Kenton, le père de Mindy, celle qui entre en cinquième année et qui joue au Quidditch dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Il paraît qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde à l'école. Toujours est-il qu'ils se voient deux fois par an maintenant. Et c'est au marché.

- Mais regarde Harry et Ron. Ils se voient toujours. Ils travaillent ensemble, même.

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Harry est marié à la sœur de Ron. Et en plus Ron est marié à la meilleure amie de Harry. Ils ont deux excuses pour se voir.

J'avais soupiré et lâché un sombre :

- Toi, tout ce que t'as, c'est Amanda.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, non ?

- C'est juste que… Tu mérites mieux.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin, tu l'as vue ce soir ? Sa seule ambition dans la vie, c'est de danser sur les chansons à la mode en exhibant ses jambes dans ce short ridicule. J'espère pour toi qu'au moins elle est douée au lit et que tu en tires une satisfaction dans ce domaine, parce qu'intellectuellement, elle et toi, vous êtes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

Nous n'avions plus dit rien d'autre pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Teddy reprenne la parole.

- Alors c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Ouais. L'alcool m'aide à le formuler à voix haute, bien sûr.

- Et bien, Victoire…

J'étais Victoire, cette fois-ci.

- … sache que ma vie amoureuse ne te concerne pas.

- Très bien, avais-je répliqué, plus vexée que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Cependant, je veux rester ton ami, alors on va faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, d'accord ?

- Non.

- Quoi ?

Je m'étais relevée en position assise, poussée par je ne sais quel fol élan. Et par l'alcool.

- Non. Je ne veux pas rester ton amie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ?

J'avais alors passé ma jambe autour de sa taille de manière à l'avoir couché sous moi, et j'avais porté mes lèvres à son oreille.

- Je ne veux pas être ton amie, Teddy. Ni pour maintenant, ni pour toujours.

- Vic…

- Shhh… avais-je protesté en rapprochant mes lèvres des siennes.

Et, avant de l'embrasser, j'avais ajouté :

- Je ne veux pas être ta petite sœur non plus. Tu n'es pas mon grand frère Teddy. Parce que si tu étais mon grand frère, je ne pourrais pas te dire que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Et Teddy avait répondu à mon baiser. Pour la première fois de ma vie, embrasser un garçon m'avait emplie d'une félicité incroyable. Il avait porté ses mains à ma taille, massant mes hanches à travers le fin tissu de ma jupe.

- Victoire… avait-il grogné contre mes lèvres. Putain… Victoire…

J'avais senti son excitation. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avec qui que se soit, mais je n'avais pas peur. Parce que j'aimais ce garçon… non, cet homme. De tout mon être, et que jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça avec un autre.

Et nous avions fait l'amour. Ici même, sur la pelouse du manoir Hartigue, les échos de la fête de Ruby se faisant de plus en plus lointains à mesure que notre passion et notre désir avaient augmenté. J'avais eu mal. Ma mère m'avait dit que la première fois faisait toujours mal. Mais Teddy avait été doux. Et petit-à-petit, la douleur avait laissé place au plaisir.

Et avant de m'endormir, nue, dans les bras de cet homme que j'aimais, dans l'herbe fraîche, la voute céleste de cette nuit d'août pour seule couverture, la pensée que j'aurais du boire plus tôt avait traversé mon esprit.

- Tu penses que c'est de ta faute ?

- Allons Teddy, c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus ! Si tu savais à quel point je me sens honteuse d'avoir fait ça ! Je veux dire, tu as une copine, depuis presque un an et demi, et je le savais, mais je t'ai quand même sauté dessus.

- En réalité, je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Pour être parti.

Il était vrai que, lorsque je m'étais réveillée, deux heures plus tard, j'étais seule, dans l'herbe. Mes vêtements avaient été remis sur moi - sans doute magiquement - et Teddy n'était plus là. Sans doute avait-il pris conscience de ce que nous venions de faire et s'était-il enfui, horrifié d'avoir trompé sa petite-amie et couché avec sa sœur de cœur. Et moi, je m'étais sentie idiote - d'avoir laissé l'alcool prendre le contrôle -, honteuse - d'avoir poussé un homme qui n'était pas célibataire à coucher avec moi -, furieuse - contre cet homme qui avait fuit devant ma bêtise -, et surtout désespérée - parce que j'avais fichu en l'air mon amitié avec Teddy.

- Oh…

Je soupirai.

- Nan… T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Je comprends, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

- Tu comprends ? A ta place, je me donnerais une gifle.

Devant mon regard étonné, Teddy poursuivit :

- Je me suis quand même comporté comme le plus grand des goujats, je te saute et je me barre, c'est quoi ce comportement ?

Oui, ce n'était quand même pas loin d'être ça. Mais je me contentai de grogner :

- Ton langage, Teddy.

J'hésitai, avant d'ajouter précipitamment, histoire d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire :

- Et moi je suis désolée de m'être jetée sur toi comme une nymphomane alors que je savais pertinemment que tu avais une petite amie. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit les choses que je t'ai dites et je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans l'embarras.

Je soufflai un peu, et ajoutai d'une petite voix que je tentai vainement de rendre amusée et amusante :

- Je crois que la prochaine fois que je verrai une bouteille d'alcool, je partirai me coucher sans demander mon reste !

Teddy ne répondit rien et plongea son beau regard dans le mien. Je le vis humecter silencieusement ses lèvres fines et il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je… J'ai largué Amanda… finit-il par balbutier

- On dit « j'ai quitté Amanda », Teddy, elle est ton ex, ce n'est pas un bout de viande… Attends, tu as quoi ?

L'information avait eu du mal à pénétrer sous mon crâne, mais maintenant, elle s'y était ancrée et tout ce qu'elle impliquait me heurta avec la force du Poudlard Express lancé à toute vapeur. Teddy avait quitté Amanda. S'il l'avait fait, c'était surement à cause de moi. Parce qu'elle aurait appris que Teddy l'avait trompée avec cette imbécile de Préfète Weasley-Delacour coincée.

- Tu avais raison, admit Teddy. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun. Elle s'en était rendu compte elle aussi, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'étreindre quand je lui ai annoncé que je voulais la quitter.

- Je… je suis contente que vous ayez tous les deux trouvé votre compte dans cet arrangement alors, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé. Tu voulais autre chose ? Parce que le train ne vas pas tarder à partir…

- A vrai dire, oui. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer, oui.

- Tu as bu ?

- Pardon ? Demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Est-ce que tu as bu, là ?

- Juste avant de retourner à l'école ? Ah bah oui tiens, j'ai bien le temps de faire ça.

J'avais conscience que ma réponse pouvait être perçue comme condescendante, mais la question me paraissait tellement étrange, et quelque part idiote, que je ne pu m'empêcher de la formuler ainsi.

- Je sais que ma question est bizarre, mais elle en introduit une autre.

- Qui serait ?

- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'avoir bu pour m'embrasser ou est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour le faire encore à jeun cette fois ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit et aucun son n'en sortit. J'avais parfaitement conscience de surement ressembler à un lapin pris dans les phares de la voiture de Hermione mais moi qui étais en temps normal si brillante, j'avais du mal à réellement comprendre ce que venait de me demander Teddy.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que… commençai-je.

- Qu'on s'embrasse ? Disons que si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, ça me dirait bien, oui. Je crois que j'aimerais carrément ça, en réalité.

Respire Victoire, respire. Un, deux, inspire, trois, quatre, expire ; un, deux, inspire, trois quatre, expire… Tout va bien. C'est Teddy, il veut t'embrasser. Sans alcool dans le sang. Sans que tu te jettes sur lui. N'est-ce pas quelque chose que tu attends depuis trop longtemps pour te souvenir quand ça avait commencé ?

Après cette rapide conversation entre ma conscience et moi, mon côté rationnel reprit le dessus et je plantai mes yeux de manière franche et décidée dans ceux aujourd'hui d'un vert d'eau profond du Métamorphomage de mon cœur.

- Mais, fit une voix très faible que je peinai à reconnaitre comme étant la mienne, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je veux t'embrasser ? Ca me parait assez clair non ? Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, le train va bientôt partir et je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi.

Alors je vis Teddy se pencher vers moi, et d'une manière très délicate, il déposa furtivement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, que Teddy m'avait embrassée, il porta sa bouche au creux de mon oreille et il y murmura quelque chose qui fit fondre mon cœur et me transforma en gigantesque flaque de guimauve :

- Je ne veux pas non plus être ton grand frère, Vicky. Je veux juste t'aimer comme un fou.

Malgré les palpitations déchainées de mon cœur, je ne pus m'empêcher de noter l'expression qu'il avait employée.

- « M'aimer comme un fou » ? Comme c'est convenu, ricanai-je.

- Tais-toi et dis-moi au revoir.

Et je m'exécutais sans poser de question, passant mes bras autour du cou de Teddy, enfouissant mes mains dans ses soyeux cheveux bleus, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes, taquinant sa langue avec la mienne. Je devins soudainement complètement sourde aux mugissements du Poudlard Express, aux rires des adolescents, aux recommandations des parents, aux pleurs des enfants, mon esprit oublia l'enjeu de l'année à venir, les révisions, les cours, les professeurs, les ASPIC et jusqu'à l'existence même du château de Poudlard ; il n'y avait plus rien d'autre au monde que la sensation des mains de Teddy au bas de mon dos, celle de son torse contre mes seins, celle de sa bouche contre mes lèvres, la voix de James Potter criant quelque chose… Attendez… celle de la voix de qui criant quoi ?

- Dégage Potter, entendis-je Teddy gronder.

- Je te le redemande, Lupin, qu'est-ce que tu fais à _**ma **_cousine ?

Oh le petit… !

- Je lui apprends à lire ? suggéra Teddy

- Arrête immédiatement de me prendre pour une truite !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire, imbécile ? Je lui dis au revoir et maintenant tu vas disparaitre de mon champ de vision ou je te jure que tu ne seras pas en état de retourner en cours demain !

- Tu lui dis au revoir en l'embrassant ? demanda James, incrédule.

- Oui, et toi tu te tires.

James s'éloigna en grommelant au sujet de « le dire aux parents », que ça allait « barder » et Teddy se retourna vers moi.

- Je déteste tes cousins.

- Hey ! Ils sont gentils tu sais !

- Oui, je le sais, mais ils sont aussi horriblement encombrants.

- Pas tous. Bon, James l'est, je le reconnais, répondis-je au sourcil soulevé de Teddy avec un petit sourire.

Teddy eut un sourire triste.

- Tu vas me manquer, Vicky

Petit sourire qui s'effaça lorsque j'entendis le train siffler derrière moi. Un soupir s'échappa de mes poumons.

- Nous y voilà alors, murmura Teddy. Le départ.

- Je suppose que je te verrai à Noël, avançai-je, tentant de ne pas penser à la séparation imminente (ce à quoi j'échouai lamentablement, avouons le)

- Comme tous les ans. Je monte ta valise dans le train.

Je regardai Teddy attraper ma lourde malle, la cage de ma chère Artemis et monter dans le Poudlard Express. Ses larges épaules couvertes par une horrible veste verte, ses jambes élancées dans un jean foncé, ses fesses visibles à travers la matière… Je me sentis rougir, mais très vite, Teddy était de nouveau à mes côtés.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Weasley ?

Imbécile. Dont j'étais amoureuse. Et qui m'aimait en retour. Oh par la barbe de Merlin. Que cette année commençait bien !

- C'est plutôt agréable à regarder, concédai-je.

Le train siffla à nouveau derrière nous. Teddy eut un petit sourire triste.

- Tu vas me manquer, Vicky, confessa-t-il.

- On se voit à Noël.

- J'y compte bien.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, admis-je.

- Déjà accro ?

Je préférais ne pas répondre et me contenter de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Je me rappelai que lorsque je m'étais rendue à l'école de sorcellerie pour la première fois, six années auparavant, les sentiments qui m'habitaient étaient surement les mêmes que ceux des trois premières années qui passaient devant moi : l'excitation, l'appréhension, et la peur. Six ans après, j'étais toujours sujette à l'excitation et à l'appréhension de cette année cruciale dans mon cursus scolaire, mais j'étais plus que jamais en proie à une infinie tristesse mêlée d'un certain contentement. Comme tous les ans, mes parents me manqueraient. Mais le plus déchirant, c'était que cette année, je serais une fille amoureuse qui se verrait séparée de l'homme de son cœur. Et ce qui était beau, c'est que je serais aussi une fille aimée qui manquerait à quelqu'un. C'était une sensation nouvelle et étrange, mais je réalisai que la vie ne se résumait finalement pas à tenter de mériter mon nom ou d'exceller en cours. Je réalisai que la vie en dehors de Poudlard était surement plus belle. Parce que la vie en dehors de Poudlard, c'était celle où évoluerait Teddy Lupin.

- Fin -


End file.
